


Chocolate and RENT

by atimeforflores



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Ugh, did the prompter even ever see RENT, so am I, the title is trash, too many RENT references, ugh i already wrote this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did u get the promt. the promt with the chocolate and sterek. for the fic. the fic with stiles and derek. the sterek fic. with the chocolate. sterek's fic. Did u get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and RENT

It had all started at the latest pack meeting; Erica had brought over the chocolate she had gotten when she had posted on Facebook she had a craving. 

So after Isaac and Stiles finished wrestling over who could have the first bite of eclair they were all set up. Erica and Boyd were curled up on the loveseat; the one Stiles had insisted had to Derek buy. Isaac had relegated himself to the lone armchair while hoarding his prized pastries with Scott happily laying by his feet while munching on heart shaped chocolate. Lydia was sitting on the couch, feet on Jackson’s lap and leaning against Allison. That left Stiles star-fished out on the rug, having pushed the coffee table against the wall. Derek had taken one look at the chocolate smeared over the younger man’s mouth and walked out.

…

He had calmed down enough by the time the pack had gotten into his Netflix and started up RENT. (Which he would swear up and down had not been put on his list by him.)

He entered just as Mimi was asking Roger to light her candle for the first time and found the only spot open was on the floor by Jackson’s legs; right next to Stiles’ seemingly passed out form. (Derek could see him opening one eye every once and a while.)

So Derek sat, whole body tense, and his leg twitching every now and then when Stiles would flail an arm towards him. 

"Okay," Stiles said, sitting up and startling him, "Everything is the same, except every musical number is replaced with Fergalicious."

Everyone else ignored him, but Derek was once again drawn to the small smear under Stiles’ bottom lip. He licked his own.

He fell back, drawing a grunt from Jackson. It was going to be a long night.

…

It had been after Angel’s funeral when Stiles had slumped against him, tears streaming down his face. He tears soon turned into yawns, with him falling asleep as soon as Roger got back to New York.

Derek looked down at the boy sleeping on his shoulder as the movie came to a close, his heart hammering in his chest. The pesky stain was still there.

Maybe if he just…but he couldn’t.

He grabbed a few pillows out from under Jackson, gaining more grunts of displeasure, and used them to prop Stiles up and snuck out of the room.

He was out on the back porch, looking up at the stars when he felt a warm presence by his side.

"Can you light my candle?" Stiles giggled, coming up and hip checking him.

"Isn’t it past your bedtime?" Stiles snorted in reply, once again cozying up under his arm.

"I’m cold," He complained, wriggling.

Derek let out a sigh, “Then go inside.”

Stiles pouted at him, the chocolate looking delicious on him. Or maybe it was just him.

"You, uh, got something," Derek said, gesturing to his own face. Stiles poked his tongue out in response, a flash of pink.

"Did i get it?" Stiles asked, fluttering his lashes.

"This isn’t a John Green novel," Derek mummered back, "I’m not going to lick my thumb and get it off for you."

Stiles leaned in closer, “But i bet i taste so good right now.”

"I’m not a cliche," Derek closed his eyes anyways.

"I’m sure you’re not," Stiles whispered, closing the gap.

In a typical teenage romance novel fashion, Stiles tastes like chocolate and home

**Author's Note:**

> i have promised this fic for like 6 months. this is trash and i am trash. I am sorry Chocolate Sterek; i am not worthy of you.


End file.
